Away From Me
by insaneTrash
Summary: OneShot. Ryoga's point of view about how he feels about Akane. I hope you enjoy. :


**DISCLAIMER : I own no characters or stories from Ranma 1/2. This is just a fan fiction**

This story is about Ryoga's view, in this he is writing a letter about how he feels.

**

* * *

**

**Away From Me**

Ryoga looked out through the small window in the hut he was staying in, it was a dark and gloomy night, and he could clearly hear the rain falling angrily on the rooftops. He closed his eyes and sighed, another night stuck inside.

Unless he wanted to run around as a tiny black piglet searching for hot water of course.

And not only that, it was also another night away from Akane Tendo.

Away from her holding him close to her chest.

Far away from her whispering her feelings to him, feelings of happiness, sadness, anger, anything she had on her mind.

But she didn't hold **him**.

She didn't whisper her feelings to **him**.

She did all these things to her pet. Her P-chan. Not the man Ryoga was, she had no idea that her small cute piglet was her friend Ryoga. If she had known she would have only expressed feelings of hatred and sorrow. And he didn't want that to happen.

**If only** he could tell her the truth. If only things were different.

**If only** he hadn't followed Ranma to the cursed springs at Jusenkyo in China. Why had he been so stupid to follow him? If just wasn't fair that Ranma got off lightly, he may turn into a girl but people could live with that. How could someone live with someone who turned into a black piglet when he was splashed with cold water?

He was sure Akane could have.

Before he had deceived her so badly.

He couldn't keep living this lie. It was becoming too risky.

What would he do when she started to notice Ryoga and P-chan were never seen together, and when he was about so was P-chan and when he was gone away so was her pet.

Ryoga heaved a sigh and took one last look out of the window. He had to tell Akane how he felt. But he couldn't.

Not to her face.

But maybe through a letter he could.

He slowly walked over to his bag and took out a few sheets of white paper and his ink and pen. He set them gently on the table and sat down in front of the table.

He stared at the paper for a moment, not really to sure what he wanted to write on it. He closed his eyes and thought deeply for a moment. He searched inside himself for the right words. The words that would describe just how he felt, he doubted that words could even begin how he felt inside.

But then in a few moments he was writing down his thoughts.

_My Dear Akane,_

_I've known you quite a while now. But to me I feel like I've known you for many years. I don't think I know anyone who has been as kind to me. _

_But Akane –_

_I do not think you know me as much as you believe you do._

He stopped writing and tried to compose himself. This was harder than he though it would be. He tried not to be so open about himself and the words he wanted to write seemed to refuse to come out. Like he wanted to protect himself.

Protect himself from any pain he could feel.

He shook his head; he was getting so worked up over this letter.

But this was not just any letter.

_Yes, I know, you do know how I will act to things, some of the time I even think that you know what I'm thinking. You seem to always know what to say to me. If I'm fighting with Ranma, you'll always comfort me and defend me. _

_Even when you don't know you are defending me. _

_You see Akane. I have many many secrets, some that you do not really need to know. But with most of them, you should have the right to know them. _

_But I'm too much of a coward to tell you. _

_I usually always leave frustrated about something I've done or said. Or in some cases what I haven't said to you._

_Because Akane truthfully everything about you is beautiful no matter what Ranma says. _

_Only if you knew Akane._

He dipped him pen into his ink pot and reread what he had just written. He was going to just end it there and not actually mention what he felt inside, but somehow he hand had a mind of its own and wanted to disobey his mind. He continued to write.

_You know when I come back from training trips I always bring you gifts. _

_Do you never ever wonder why I don't do that for anyone else?_

_Remember your birthday; I got you a sliver bracket. You really did seem to like it. You have no idea just how happy I was when you smiled at me. _

_I'm sure I could feel my heart beating faster. _

_Everything I do for you are just to make you happy. Everything I buy for you has got to be special. _

_I often wonder. If we hadn't met Ranma, would thinks be different._

_Maybe you would feel different._

_He's always getting in our way, it's like he doesn't even want to see you be happy._

_But Akane I do._

_Akane..._

_**I've fallen for you**._

_**I love you**._

He stared open eyed at his letter, he was shocked how open he was, he must have got carried away.

But it was all **true**.

True he hadn't said anything about him being P-chan, but did it really matter? If he turned into a horse or a rabbit would he feel any different?

He knew rightly he wouldn't

Akane would still be his shining star; she would still make his world turn.

One day she would realise that Ranma didn't love her like Ryoga did. Maybe she would even love Ryoga one day.

A smile creeped upon his face.

He couldn't wait until the day she would turn to him, the day she would cry on his shoulder. The day she would hold him, really hold him the **man. **

Then it hit him.

He didn't fully know but somewhere deep inside himself he knew that Akane and Ranma did love each other.

They have both risked their lives so the other could survive.

They didn't say it out loud but deep down they wanted to hold each other close.

Even though deep inside Ryoga knew this.

He didn't dare destroy his dream.

The dream he knew would **never **become reality.

Instead he just picked up his letter and placed it in his bag pack, hidden so it would never be seen by anyone else's eyes but his own. He couldn't let Akane read it. Ever.

But he could still read it.

She could never love Ryoga.

But Ryoga could **still** love her.

**The End**

* * *

I finally got this finished! Woot! Woot!

Ok to be truthful this story took me the shortest time to actually write. (2 weeks) I was actually writing another one-shot when I wrote this it was a AkanexRanma one, but one of the scences had him talking to Akane and he was thinking about how much he loved her so it gave me an idea to write something on his point of view.

Well I hoped you enjoyed it. :D Comments? How to improve it? What went wrong? What was good? What do you think overal? I would love to hear from you all. :)


End file.
